What Happened While She Was Gone
by LilMickeyBear
Summary: Shalimar left 4 years ago because she was pregnant. But nobody knows that what will happen when she comes back with a 3 year old daughter. Will Shalimar and Brennan be able to get back together for their daughter. Or will having a child tear them apart.
1. The Prologue

**What Happened While She Was Gone.**

**By Aly.**

**PROLOGUE:**

Shalimar looked at the test again. It was pink, that meant positive. She felt on the blood drain from her face. She couldn't get pregnant not now atleast, the team was already a little broken up because of Jesse and Emma's big romance but if she had a kid with Brennan she didn't know what Adam would say. He highly warned them about romance with their fellow Mutant X. He would freak if Shalimar and Brennan were too preoccupied about a baby to fight properly. But Shalimar had to make a decision she would stay here for a while. She had to tell Brennan about the baby first before she told the others.

Shalimar waited at the front door for Brennan she told him they were going to the park to talk. Brennan showed up a couple minutes later and she smiled at him. They left the sanctuary and started towards the park. "Brennan." Shalimar started but he held a finger up to indicate wait a second. "Shalimar check out that chick. Isnt she hot?" Shalimar starred at him like why in hell would you just say another womans hot when the person you said you loved is standing right there. "Brennan do you like kids?" Brennan shook his head. "Not really. They're messy and they never listen." Shalimar looked at him crushed. "So your saying you dont want kids?" She asked silently. Brennan looked at her, "Well no not really. Maybe in like 10 years but definatly not now." Shalimars eyes filled with tears but she wouldnt let Brennan see it. "Um I have to go back to sanctuary." She ran off towards the sanctuary and immediatly ran into her room nobody else was home so she started screaming.

"THAT LOW LIFE GOOD FOR NOTHING. URGH I HATE HIM." She crashed about the sanctuary grabbing everything that she owned. Clothes, money, items everything that she owned she packed into suitcases. She put it all into the back of her car and drove off not looking back. She put her hand on her stomache. "Dont worry, Im gonna make sure you get everything you need and want." She gave a smile as she drove towards a new life.


	2. Shalimars Back

Okay this is for my first ever 2 reviewers: AstROnAut and Victorwebsterx. You 2 inspired me to write a second chapter. Thank you 2. My very first reviewers. give them an applause please. -Presses a fake applause button-

CHAPTER 1: SHALIMAR COMES BACK TO SANCTUARY.

Shalimar sped along a dark highway. Normal people wouldnt have been able to see through the foggy mist but Shalimars feral instincts were helping her. It was about 2:30 in the morning so the road was completely deserted except for Shalimars car. She would have stayed at a hotel until the morning if it had just been her. But since Eckhart was on the look out for her and her daughter she had to get far away from her. She had to protect her little girl. Sara, Shalimar's three year old angel was seated in the back of the car. Surrounding her was suitcases and pillows. Shalimar looked back at that angelic sleeping face and decided to do what was right for Sara. She would go back to Sanctuary she turned to the road that lead to their an hoped everything would be okay. Atleast their Shalimar could protect her.

A faint knocking was heard and Adam woke with a start. He was worried somebody had found sanctuary he had to protect the other 3 of mutant x they were like children to him. Especially after Shalimar left. Adam blamed himself for that. Adam walked down the moon light hallway. He stopped at the door and opened it to see Shalimar. Sure she looked 4 years older but he especially recognized her. He could never forget her. "Shalimar." He smiled at her. Then he noticed something she was holding it was luggage it was a fluffy pink coat that held the body of a little girl. The hood was down so he could see the girls wavy blonde hair perfectly.

"Hi Adam." She smiled and caught him staring at Sara. "How would you feel about being a grandfather?" She asked shyly. He looked at her and his face was in shock. "Shalimar I dont mind at all." He said smiling as he grabbed the luggage by the ground and put it into Sanctuary he grabbed Shalimars arm gently and once they were in he closed the door. "Its nice to see you." He said to her and she smiled. "Nice to see you aswell adam." She gave him a tiny hug. All the sudden footsteps were heard as you saw Emma walking down the hall. Emma was half asleep and obviously walking towards the kitchen for a glass of milk when she saw Shalimar. "Shal?" She asked and ran towards her. "You came back." She gave Shalimar a huge hug but stepped back when she felt a foot gently kick her in the side. "And you brought an adorable little girl with you." Shalimar nodded. "This is my daughter Sara."

Emma gave a laugh at that. "Wow being a parent must be cool." "It is... Until she has tantrums and starts throwing electric bolts at your head." Emma looked shocked. "So shes Brennan's." Shalimar nodded. "Yeah." "Does he know about her." "No." "SHALIMAR!!!" "I know... I know Im sorry." "Uh girls mind continueing your arguement in the morning. We need to find Shalimar a place to sleep." both Emma and Shalimar turned to Adam. "Adam I know. Shalimar and Sara could sleep with me so me and Shalimar can talk." Shalimar beamed. "Okay now goodnight."

After a long shower Shalimar lay in bed next to Emma and Sara. Sara was in the middle and both Shal and Em were watching her. "Shes so beautiful Shalimar. She looks exactly like you." Shalimar laughed. "A small tint of her hair is brown somepeople say. But other then that and her electrical powers its mostly me." Emma nodded. "You can really tell shes your daughter. Its obvious. So what are you gonna tell Brennan." "Nothing." "SHALIMAR!!" "Emma the only reason I left is because 4 years ago I was going to tell him but he started talking about so hot another woman was... And how he didnt really want kids. I was about to kill him. No way was I about to expose her to a guy like that Emma." Emma looked shocked. "Shalimar that guy is the man you love." "I LOVED him." "You mean you dont love him anymore." Shalimar watched the ceiling as she asked herself that question. Did she not love Brennan anymore?

Sorry its so short its 9:30 on a school night also I have an exposition due for monday. Im in a bit of a slump sorry.


	3. Sugary Cereal and Chocolate Milk

**CHAPTER 2: SUGARY CEREAL AND CHOCLATE MILK**

By: Moi

**Dedicated to my loyal reviewer: Astronaut**

* * *

****

The night soon became morning and Sara woke up. She took a look around and saw her Mommy. She tried to shake her mom awake but she was sleeping deeply so Sara climbed out of bed and walked down the hall into what she assumed was the kitchen she went to the cupboards and tried to get a bowl but she was too small and the cupboard was too tall. All the sudden she heard whistling as a man entered the room. She spun around and saw a tall dark haired guy. "Morning." She piped up.

"Morning strange kid I dont know thats trying to reach a bowl... Let me help you." He grabbed the bowl for her and got out the cereals. "Wait a sec who are you?" he asked and she giggled. "Im Sara." He nodded. "Cool Im Brennan. Now excuse me I need to get my cereal." He reached for the coco puffs and she gave a protest. "Hey I was gonna eat those." he laughed. "We'll share." He poured a bowl for her and a bowl for him. "Ill get out the white milk for you." He said going into the fridge. "Actually can I have chocolate." Brennan laughed again. "We will share the chocolate milk aswell I guess." She smiled as he poured her some choclate milk. She grabbed the bowl and sat at the counter just as Brennan sat beside her.

"So mind if I ask Sara. Why are you here?" He asked taking a mouthfull of cereal.

"I dont know. My mom took me here." She said as they both took a spoonfull at the same time and they ate in unison.

"Cool cool. How old are you?" They both took another bite and burped at the same time without even noticing it.

"3 and 4 months." She finished her cereal at the same time Brennan did and they both slurped down the milk. "Ahhh." They said in unison.

Shalimar watched from the doorway as she saw how they looked together. They acted exactly the same. How could she have not noticed it? She gave a small ahem and both Sara and Brennan looked up.

"Shalimar." Brennan asked at the same time as Sara squealed. "Mommy."

Brennan stared as Sara went to go hug Shalimar.

He kept thinking the same thing in his head.

_Shalimar has a daughter_


	4. Painful Memories

Hello again. Im updating again. :D Yeah this is a very interesting chapter and it has some graphic stuff so dont read if you dont like reading about pain. The pain is Shalimar's memories. Yup some pretty sad memories over the past 4 years. Tut tut tut. Brennan should have never pissed her off. Now he is gonna get his just dessert. NOT BEING ABLE TO INTERACT WITH HIS KID...

Okay okay even Im not that mean Ill just make Shalimar against him interacting with Sara.

WHAT HAPPENED WHILE SHE WAS GONE

* * *

By MOI!!!

Chapter 3: Painful Memories.

* * *

Shalimar put her arms around Sara as she stared at Brennan. "Um... Hi." She said softly and he smiled at her. "Your back!" He got up to hug her but she interupted. "Uh Brennan have you met Sara..." she got cut off by Brennan. "Your daughter. Yes I have." Shalimar interupted him. "Actually this is Sara... Our daughter..." Brennan stared at her his face in shock. "Our daughter?!?!" Shalimar nodded and Sara squealed. "YAY!!!!" She let go of her mom and went behind Brennan pushing him towards Shalimar. Then she went behind her Mom and pushed her towards Brennan. When they were inches apart she started chanting.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" She kept chanting until Emma came into the room. She saw Shalimar and Brennan then she saw Sara. All the sudden she joined her in chanting. "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They both chanting until Brennan took Shalimar in his arms and kissed her.

During that kiss all of Shalimars memories of the past 4 years came back to her.

_Shalimar stumbled in the apartment of her friend Samantha. "Sammy!" She called out and Samantha came running out. "Somethings wrong." Shalimar said giving a gasp. "But your only 4 months pregnant." Sam retorted. "I know. But somethings wrong please help Sam I think I'm losing her." Samantha quickly drove Shalimar to the hospital. But in half an hour the doctor gave her some medication. "Dont worry Ms. Fox you werent losing your baby. You just have a abruptional problem. The rest of your pregnancy should go fine if your on these meds. But I want you to definatly come here when you start to give birth." Shalimar nodded._

Brennans kiss deepened giving Shalimar more time to play with those horrible Memories.

_"Come on Shalimar!!! Push!!!!" Sam yelled. They were far away from the hospital. "No I can't I have to be at the hospital. I dont want her to die." Sam looked at Shalimar. "SHALIMAR FOX. YOU HAVE TO GET THIS BABY OUT NOW!" She yelled at her and Shalimar cried from the pain as she pushed. Shalimars cries didnt end but a baby's cries started up. "Shalimar... Um you have a boy." Shalimar looked at her. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sam showed her the little baby boy. All the sudden Shalimar screamed again. "Uh Shal. Looks like your having twins." Shalimar collapsed from all the pain as another cry stopped. Sam laughed. "Well Shalimar you got your little girl." Sam wrapped both kids in towels and handed them to Shalimar_.

Emma and Sara cheered. "Yay!!!" Once Brennan finished the kiss Shalimar staggered towards a chair. The violent memories still going through her head.

_Shalimar woke up all sweaty. The smell in the air was gasoline. She heard 2 screaming babies from the room next door. She heard Sam yelling. "SHALIMAR?!?!" interupted by a cough. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Shalimar opened the door from her room and she saw Sam. "We need to get the twins out now." The air was coated with a greyish gasoline slick. Both women ran to the twins room. They threw open the door and saw the 2 kids crying. Sara in her crib fully dressed screaming her head of and Brennan JR still in his pjs coughing. Shalimar yelled. "You get Brennan Ill get Sara." She scooped up her little girl and started for the door making sure Sam was behind her with her son. Shalimar made it out of the door and her a bashed. "SAM?" She screamed out when she didnt see her friend. All the sudden the house blew apart. "BRENNAN SAM!" She screamed covering her daughters body._

Shalimar couldnt shake the feeling of the memories and Sara ran to beside her. "Mommy?" She asked giving her a hug.

_Shalimar stood at Samantha's grave. It had been a huge funeral but she hadnt been able to make it because Brennan Junior was still in the hospital. He had survived but had suffered by gas filling his lungs. She quickly made it here but couldnt stay for long. Her best friend had died saving Shalimar's son. She couldnt find the words to thank her._

Shalimar let in a sob as Sara hugged her harder. "Mommy are you thinking about Aunt Sammy and Brennan." Brennan and Emma stared at Sara. Brennan was right there. Why would she be crying over him.

_Shalimar waited by the little hospital bed of her son. She held little Brennans small hand as the doctor talked to her. "Ms. Fox I hope you do realize life support is costly." Shalimar stared at the doctor he was asking her for money so he couldnt keep her little boy alive. "How much?" She asked squeezing her sons hand. "5 grand a day." Shalimar coughed. "5 GRAND A DAY!!! I dont have that kind of money." The doctor laughed. "Well then I guess we take Brennan off of life support." Shalimar cried out. "NO! PLEASE DONT KILL MY LITTLE BOY!" The doctor walked off. 1 hour later the life support was cut off and it left Shalimar sobbing while holding her daughter. "Im so sorry sweetheart." She choked out talking to Little Brennan. "Im so sorry." Sara spoke up. "Bi Bi Bwennan."_

Shalimar wiped her eyes. "Im okay." She said to Sara holding her hand. "Yea. I was thinking about them. Gosh I miss them so much." Sara nodded. She had remembered her older brother dying. "Are we gonna visit there graves again?" Brennan looked shocked. "Um Im not dead." Sara turned to him. "Not you Brennan. My older brother Brennan JR."

* * *

AHHHH BOOO HOOO. So sad. I actually teared up writing this. 


	5. Truth Or Lies

* * *

I am overly depressed. I mean I like this story and all and you all must like it because I have 9 reviews. But I have 3 other stories and between those 3 I only have 1 review. I mean come on does my writing really suck on those 3. Please somebody atleast try to attempt to read my other 3 stories. Ashlocke's Daughter (Mutant X. BS) Life as a Mother (Sue Thomas FB Eye JS) Or Love Can Find Even The Best of Friends (The 4400 Tom & Diana) Please if somebody posts one review on each of those stories I will be very happy because your all starting to depress me. -Fake cries- Nobody will read my other stories. I SUCK AT WRITING

But here is probably what you came for.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Truth Or Lies

Brennan stared at Sara. "I have a son?!?!" He asked shocked. Sara nodded but then shook her head. She didnt know which one to do so she just broke into tears sobbing her eyes out. She buried her face into her hands. Shalimar bent down to Sara's height and took Sara's hand in her own. "Sweetie. I thought we said not to talk about him any more, It makes both of us too upset." Sara nodded. "Im sorry Mommy." Shalimar hugged Sara tightly and Brennan asked again. "I have a son?" Sara let out another sob and Shalimar transfered Sara's hand from her own to Emma's "Em can you please take her away for a sec." Emma shook her head. "I wanna hear what you have to say." Shalimar looked at Sara. "Sweetie go find your teddy bear and play in Auntie Emma's room." Sara ran off. Shalimar twisted around and just exploded at Brennan.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE THAT HEARTLESS. DIDNT YOU SEE HOW MUCH SHE GOT DISTURBED WHEN YOU ASKED THAT QUESTION DID YOU HAVE TO ASK IT TWICE!" She threw her hands up. Brennan looked her straight in the eye. "Just answer the question." Shalimar looked at him frustration buried into her eyes. "You had a son. Emphasis the had." "What happened to him?" Emma and Brennan asked at the same time. "He died. He was 12 months old and I smelled gas. I took Sara and told my best friend to grab him. The house blew up with them in it. She died covering him like a shield. He had gas poisoning and he was on life support. They turned the life support off about a week later." Brennan looked shocked.

"Geez Shalimar. Why didnt you call me. I would have paid for it. If you had called me he might be alive." Brennan practicly started to yell at her. She felt tears burn in her eyes. "I TRIED! I TRIED TO CALL YOU SO DONT BLAME ME FOR HIS DEATH." She started choking back tears. "I called you 5 times and your little girlfriend kept picking up. She kept telling me you didnt want anything to do with me. She wouldnt let me speak to you so I tried to come here. I did with Sara. and and and... I saw you I saw you with her kissing her and telling her how much you loved her. Thats when I told myself I wouldnt let you into my life ever again. I wouldnt let you in Sara's life. And now. Now I think that was the right decision. I should have never came." Shalimar huffed off to go find Sara as Brennan stared at her leaving.

* * *

IM SO MEAN!!! MWUAH HWUAH. But you all hurt my feelings but not replying to any of my other stories so you all deserve some angst for a while. 


End file.
